For the sake of Saké
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Based on the 4th OVA. What if Gajeel had come along with Natsu's group to train for the GMG, when the girls got drunk? And what if Levy had decided to go find him after a few beers? What would have happened then? Read this oneshot to find out! Rated T because of Gajeel's way of speaking (stupid Gajeel!)


Based on the 4th OAV. Team Natsu is training for the Grand Magic Games, and the boys find out the girls have been drinking alcohol. What if Gajeel had gone with them to the hot springs? Would something have happened between him and Levy?

**.:: Disclaimer ::.**

I don't own the manga/anime Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

Levy was a happy drunk. She was usually in a good mood, but apparently, when she drank alcohol, she would become stupidly happy. Which wasn't a bad thing, because lately, she had been quite depressed. Even if Gajeel came with them to train for the Grand Magic Games, he was not _really _with them. He would usually leave with Pantherlily to train somewhere else because he was annoyed with Natsu and Gray. And of course, he wouldn't ask her to come with them. So yes, she needed some alcohol to forget, and she was more than pleased to realize she was a happy drunk.

But the effects of the alcohol were starting to disappear, and she looked around. Erza was being her usual self, tormenting her teammates. Juvia was being more than her usual self, trying to rape Gray. And Lucy... Levy sighed. Lucy and Natsu had been missing for a long time, and God knew what they were doing right now.

She knew Pantherlily was already sleeping in the room he shared with Gajeel, but she didn't know where that iron musclehead had gone.

She suddently decided she had to do something. However, she didn't really know what because she was still a little fuddled because of the booze. But she knew that, whatever she would accomplish, she needed some courage to do it. She took the last bottles that were on the ground and drank them down the hatch. Then, after making sure Jet and Droy were too busy fighting for their lives against a drunk Erza to follow her, she crawled out of the room, giggling, to look for Gajeel.

"Colorful, colorful... Shoobydoo wa..."

Well, he was not difficult to find.

Levy found it even more difficult to hide her laughs, but she managed to get behind a bush without being heard, at least for some minutes. When she couldn't take it anymore she burst out laughing.

"Who's there?"

Levy stopped laughing but it was too late : Gajeel was already standing in front of her, while she was trying to hide in vain, her hands on her eyes, as if not seeing him made him unable to see her.

"What do you want, shrimp? Crap, you reek of alcohol!"

She didn't see him, her hands still hiding her eyes, but she could guess from the tone of his voice that he was blushing. Realizing he was probably flustered because she had surprised him singing, she started laughing with renewed vigour.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed here..." Gajeel mumbled before turning around.

But before he could make a step, Levy tripped him up. He fell loudly on the floor.

"What are you doing! It hurts!"

"Haha! You're so funny, Gajeel!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't fall on purpose! Are you stupid or what?"

But she didn't hear him. He was still lying on the floor and she was already climbing on his back and touched his hair. And tangled her fingers in it.

"Waah, your hair is so smooth, Gajeel! Feels just like a horse!"

"What the hell is she talking about..."

"Gee-gee, go!"

"That's enough."

He turned around to lie flat on the back, making Levy nearly fall before he caught her. Their faces were a few inches away.

"Wait..." Gajeel said. "You really are drunk, stop it."

Levy started laughing loudly again.

"What? Nooo I don't – hic! – drink, I'm a good girl, you know!"

Gajeel smiled.

"A good girl, huh? I don't think a good girl would be lying on my chest like that."

"You don't know a lot of good girls, how could you know?"

"What you're saying doesn't even make sense."

Levy hid her face once again and started sobbing.

"You don't like me! You're so mean, and here I thought I could make you my partner for life..."

Gajeel blushed.

"Wha... Stop crying, I... I don't _not like you_, I mean..."

"Haaahaha! You fell for it, Gajeel, you're so easy to tease, and you're so cute when you're blushing! Your face is so hot!"

She caressed his cheek.

"I bet I could cook an egg on that burning flesh," she said, pinching it. "Maybe I should add a little seasoning powder, and some cheese..."

"What. The. Hell."

"But the only dessert I want is you," she added with a big smile.

If he didn't do anything to stop her, she would probably do something she'd regret later. Or rather, _he_ would.

"Okay, you know what?' he quickly said before anything happened. "I think I should carry you to your bed, and tomorrow, if you forget about this, I'll make you remember so that you get as embarrassed as I am right now."

"I can't forget about it, you silly! Because there's something I have to do, and if I don't, I'll know there's still something undone, and if I do, I'll have to remember because I know I won't have to do it anymore, because you know, it's important, and the heart has its reasons which reason doesn't know!"

"I don't understand anything you're saying. You know that, right?"

She suddenly became serious, and stared at him. Or rather, at his nose.

"I always wanted to do that."

She bent closer to his face. As she did, Gajeel couldn't move anymore. The smell of booze nearly got him drunk as well, confusing him. Her lips brushed his...

Then she bit his nose.

"Haha..." she said.

Then she fell asleep.

Gajeel was still holding his breath.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

The following morning, Levy woke up in her bed. As Gajeel had predicted, she didn't remember anything about the previous night. And he didn't bother remind her.

* * *

**Hello !**

This is my second Gale fanfic, and I have to say that couple has so much potential that even if I can't wait to see them become canon, I really hope there'll be a lot of funny moments between them before it happens :3

I had this idea when I was eating a liqueur chocolate, and I wondered what would happen if the characters from Fairy Tail got drunk because of some chocolate, then I remembered the OAV, in which Levy didn't have much screentime. So I wondered what would happen if Gajeel had a drunk Levy in front of him. Anyways, I wrote that quite fast, so I don't even know if this story has enough logic to be published, but it doesn't really matter XD I hope you'll like it, don't forget to review if you did (and also if you didn't !)


End file.
